Not Strong Enough
by nicthepunk
Summary: Perhaps he should have just killed her when he had the chance. Oneshot. Lemon. Songfic. R&R!


**Author's Note: **I'm back again with another Sasuke/Sakura angst fic. I've really been on quite a roll this past week with writing these out and publishing them, it's rather amazing. I cant complain about it at all though, they all seem to be getting some positive feedback. I hope you guys enjoy this one as well :)

**Song: **Not Strong Enough**  
By: **Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith (Shinedown)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or anything else associated with it beyond this story.

* * *

"_You could run from me for a thousand years. You could drag me to hell and back. You can break my heart over and over again! But **dammit,** Sasuke-kun, I'd still love you all the way to the end of the world!"_

* * *

All he heard was a loud scream as he pinned her against the concrete wall, his left arm pinning her chest to the cold wall while his right hand held a kunai to her throat.

_'So this is it, huh?'_

She was going to die, and she didn't have a doubt about that in her mind. It was rather ironic how she still managed to look at Sasuke with so much adoration after everything that he had done to her, and despite the fact that he was preparing to end her life, in this very moment, all she could think of was how much she still loved him.

**

* * *

I'm not strong enough to stay away.**

* * *

Why did she come out here anyhow? I mean honestly, there was nothing worth gaining out here in Amegakure—just a lot of rain and cold glances from the villagers. But there was a tip that Sasuke was currently residing here, and since Amegakure was an independent country, he wasn't under any form of punishment; as long as he stayed within the country's borders, the Five Nations couldn't touch him.

But she had wanted to see him more than anything. It had been three years since they had last seen each other and now, when they've finally reunited, he has decided to kill her. It was a fitting death, she supposed, as she took a long sigh of defeat. She couldn't stop him from doing this if she tried, because in the end he would always be stronger than her.

**

* * *

**

**Can't run from you,  
I just run back to you.**

* * *

Sasuke was glaring hard at Sakura with his Sharingan eyes, and she was actually amazed to see him showing some form of emotion, even though it happened to be anger which happened to be directed straight at her. What was the big deal anyway? Did he really hate them that much that the mere sight of them near his new homeland would drive him into such a rage?

"S-Sasuke-kun!" she gasped out, his left arm still applying a heavy pressure to her chest and she felt her airway being blocked by his brute strength.

"A-ano... let go... please..!" she was losing oxygen fast, and all he managed to do was remain standing there, his sharingan eyes boring into the contours of his face.

"Why are you here, Sakura?" his voice was so cold, it sent a shiver up her spine and she did everything in her power not to let on that his voice had any form of effect on her—he didn't need the ego boost. Sakura's hands reached out and immediately went for his own neck, her body desperate to get him off of her chest.

The moment her hands started squeezing his neck, he eased up the pressure on her chest entirely, the arm he had been using to crush her now pinning both of her slender wrists above her head as he used his upper body to tightly pin her against the wall.

Sakura stared at him with beautiful green eyes and his resolve began to falter the tiniest bit, his mind replaying some of their more finer moments as Team 7. During his Genin days, he had finally started to feel alive again, and in his mind he knew that should he have stayed in Konoha, he would have not only lost his desire to kill Itachi over time, but also, he wouldn't have gotten where he is today. That's why he left them all behind and severed his bonds, but **dammit**, they still chased after him after all of this time, and he couldn't figure out why they even bothered. Couldn't they see he didn't want to be found?

Her thin frame was being crushed against his own and although he no longer held the kunai to her throat, she didn't dare move from where she was leaning, too afraid of the alternate methods of killing her that he may have had up his sleeve at the moment. She couldn't risk further pissing him off, not when he is already acting like this.

"S-Sasuke-kun! I c-cant breathe!" she finally shouted, mustering up enough strength to push some distance between them, the newly found freedom leaving her panting heavily as a means of catching her breath again.

Why did things have to be so difficult for him? He knew in his heart that he could never actually kill her—harm her, perhaps, but never actually kill her. She meant more to him than that. Despite her pushing him away, the moment she caught her breath again, he had her pinned, this time not as roughly, but still pretty tightly against the wall, his hand at her throat, choking her.

"S-stop it Sasuke!"

_'No kun?'_

**

* * *

**

**Like a moth, I'm drawn into your flame.**  
**Say my name, but it's not the same.**

* * *

She stared at him with her wide pleading green eyes, silently begging him to not kill her, her heart yearning for him to simply accept her. As if he could read minds, his grip slackened until he was applying no pressure to her windpipe, but rather, simply resting his hand lightly against her throat. He stared down at her hard, his sharingan still active.

**

* * *

You look in my eyes,  
I'm stripped of my pride.**

* * *

"Why do you still love me so much, Sakura?" his voice was softer than it had been before and Sakura had to do a double take.

"A-ano?" she wasn't sure what his words meant exactly, or if she had even heard him correctly, so she had to make sure. Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh, not wanting to repeat himself because he had **hoped** she got the message the first time, but she clearly wasn't going to make things easy for him.

"Why do you still love me?" Sakura's eyes widened a bit as she stared at his face speechlessly. She honestly didn't know how to respond to that question and it took her several moments to think of the proper answer before she started speaking.

"Before... I loved you for your looks..." she paused and he slightly grimaced at her answer, hoping that wasn't her only reason for feeling something towards him. But then, she opened her mouth and continued speaking again.

"But later... when we became teammates... you actually had become one of my best friends..." Sasuke let out a frustrated sigh.

_'Is that really the only reason she 'loves' me? Because of a stupid friendship?' _

"...and now, I love you because without you, my life isn't worth living anymore. I don't sleep at night because I miss you too much. I can't focus a lot of the time because I'll start thinking about you and I'll end up lost inside of my own mind. You're driving me crazy and I haven't even seen you in three years, Sasuke..."

This time, it was Sasuke's turn to widen his eyes in response to her answer. He questioned her love still, words never being quite enough to prove how a person feels about another. But then, how could he be sure if what she was saying is genuine?

Acting on instinct alone, Sasuke pressed his lips roughly against Sakura's own lips, his blackened heart throbbing painfully in his chest as he did everything in his power to actually **feel** something_—anything._ Quite frankly, he was sick of feeling nothing inside, and he knew that it was about time he started to pick up the pieces of his broken life and fix it before he ended up dying alone. And so, he surrendered to his own temptations and he kissed her roughly on the lips.

**

* * *

And my soul surrenders,  
And you bring my heart to it's knees.**

* * *

Just as passionately, Sakura returned the kiss. As soon as the hand pinning her arms above her head was slackened, she immediately placed her hands behind his head and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss even more. Sasuke's tongue flickered out and slid along her bottom lip and slowly, she opened her mouth granting him entry.

As Sasuke pressed his hips closer against her own pelvis, she moaned softly into the kiss and he felt himself instantly become aroused. He realized right then and there that if her moans sounded so good, he wondered how her pleasureful screams would sound.

But before he could get too lost in this situation, Sasuke had to think things through before he ended up making a huge mistake. Because beyond this, he didn't know if he would ever return to his former home village. He didn't feel like dealing with facing his punishment, because by now, his sentence would surely end up being nothing short of death. He'd done too many wrong deeds by this point.

But he knew what would happen if they actually went through with this—he'd be strengthening the bonds that he still shared with Sakura, and he wouldn't want to leave her again after all of this was done and over with. But even so, he was now faced with the dilemma of staying where he was a free man, or return home and face his past like a man.

**

* * *

And it's killin' me when you're away.  
I wanna leave, and I wanna stay.  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain**

* * *

But he didn't want to ruin this moment as he had ruined everything else in his life. He didn't want to deny her of himself, not anymore. Because in all honesty, the past three years of his life were filled with nothing short of thoughts and dreams of this pink-haired kunoichi. He'd be a liar to say he never thought about this sort of scenario when it came to her, but he never would have thought that it would actually happen.

_'Ugh, why couldn't I just kill her?'_

But things in this very moment felt too right to stop them anyhow, and quite frankly, he had no desire to stop kissing her, nor did he desire to stop continuing to push things even more forward. Because she tasted like heaven, and he couldn't get enough of it at the moment.

When they parted for air, Sakura's chest was rising and falling heavily as she panted for her breath, her eyes glazed over with adoration and passion and once again, Sasuke could feel his heart throbbing and trying to feel something again, and it took him almost a lifetime, but he finally realized that she was trustworthy of being given the responsibility of mending his broken heart. But that would be for a later time...

**

* * *

And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away**

* * *

It was only a matter of moments before articles of clothing could be seen falling left and right to the cold stone ground below them until both Sakura and Sasuke were left entirely naked. He stared at her hungrily, his member growing completely hard at the sight of her bare body, all in its glory and all for him. He didn't have a doubt in his mind that she was still a virgin and saving herself for this very moment. And quite frankly, it satisfied him greatly to know that he would be her first, her last, her **only**.

**

* * *

I'm not strong enough to stay away.  
What can I do?  
I would die without you.**

* * *

As he entered her, her screams sounded throughout the long tunnels of the hide out they were in and Sasuke stilled the moment he felt her barrier break. He stared at her face and frowned. Her eyebrows were knitted tightly together, and her eyes were closed, but tears were pouring down her face. Her lips were almost in a pout as she bit her bottom lip to stifle her cries of agony.

She didn't want to seem any weaker than she already had – not now, not in front of him in this perfect moment. But **dammit,** it had hurt _a lot_, and as he watched her face wretch in agony, Sasuke wracked his mind for things to do to make her stop suffering—anything that would just make her happy again. And so, he softly kissed her lips as his large hands gently cradled her thin thighs, their bodies still connected as a small stream of blood flowed from her opening. He knew she was bleeding now because of him and a part of him felt so guilty.

**

* * *

In your presence, my heart knows no shame  
I'm not to blame,  
Cause you bring my heart to it's knees**

* * *

Wasn't this supposed to be more pleasant of a experience? Sakura was certainly responding to the kiss, her inner walls clenching and unclenching as they tried to accommodate to the new intrusion, but despite all of this, she was still in a great amount of pain; it was written all over her face. Slowly, Sasuke was losing his self-control as he felt her inner walls continue to tightly clench unintentionally against his hardened member, but he didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had—which he was certain now that it was a lot. Finally breaking the kiss, he placed his forehead against hers and stared closely into her eyes before he finally spoke.

"Are you alright now?" he asked her simply, and immediately she knew he was really asking her permission to get things moving again.

Taking a deep breath, she gripped her hands onto his muscular shoulders and nodded her head, forcing herself to smile as sweetly at him as she could. Sasuke nodded his own head in response before immediately burying his face into her slender neck—the neck that not long ago, he was more than willing to crush the life out of.

Slowly, he began moving his lips against her pulse as he slowly pulled himself almost completely out of her, only to slowly thrust himself back in again. Sakura hissed silently in pain as he continued to repeat that movement, his lips constantly moving against her neck in-sync with the thrusts of his hips—slow and dull, but rough and forceful at the same time.

**

* * *

And it's killin' me when you're away  
I wanna leave and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain.**

* * *

There was no time to think about what would happen once they were finished; neither of them were able to form an actual thought at this point in time. Sasuke's thrusts were less dragged out now, and he was moving a lot faster, his body responding almost mechanically with Sakura's moans of pleasure. His goal for her wasn't met yet, however, because she wasn't screaming his name. But he had plenty of time to wait for that to happen and in the meantime, he just focused on savoring the feeling of himself being inside her.

**

* * *

And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight**

* * *

The feeling he was experiencing right now was one unlike anything he had ever felt, or could have imagined feeling, in his life. He never wanted this moment to end because it just felt too damn **good** for it to ever end. But we all can't get what we wish for, and Sasuke knew eventually he and Sakura would be reaching a breaking point that would send them over the edge, hopefully, at the same time as one another.

It was in this moment that he realized that he would never be satisfied doing this with anyone but Sakura, and he realized that he potentially could be in love with her, though he's felt so cold for so long, he could never quite be sure. But he didn't dwell on it because he was too focused on watching her face distort into expressions of pure pleasure, and right now, she was a living work of art. Yes, perhaps he did love her...

**

* * *

My heart would overrule my mind,  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away**

* * *

He knew he'd have to go home and face Konoha once all of this was done and over with, because quite frankly, Amegakure and Konohagakure were too damn far apart for his liking. Of course, he would have to let her use chakra bonds on him to make it look like he had been captured, but in all actuality, he would have to end up returning home willingly and just hope that he would be allowed to live during the final verdict of his sentencing.

He didn't need to be strong for anyone anymore, and now that Itachi was dead, he felt free to be weak, or at least, he did around her. Because loving someone makes you weak, no matter how you look at it.

_'Naruto was a fool for believing that loving someone makes your will to fight for them that much stronger. Love doesn't give you strength, it's a weakness... I am so weak right now...'_

**

* * *

There's nothing I can do,  
My heart is chained to you.  
And I can't get free.  
Look what this love did to me!**

* * *

Oh, what had become of the almighty Uchiha prodigy? Here he was, in an abandoned stone building making love to his former teammate up against a cold stone wall, without a care in the world beyond her and this very moment. The room was dim from the lack of windows, but there was still just enough light to create a dim glow across their pale white skin and as their bodies writhed against one another, for the first time in either of their lives, they felt whole again.

Her nails raked down his back as she used all of her power not to give him the satisfaction of making her moan his name out. That would certainly stroke his ego far too much, and she was feeling defiant in that moment. So, she forced herself to be, for the most part, quiet (aside from her loud and labored breathing). But this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke, because she had out of the blue stopped moaning after she had **been **moaning.

His movements stopped suddenly and he pulled himself completely out of her, causing her eyes to shoot open as she looked at him in slight fear that this was the end. Oh, how wrong she was. Sasuke shoved himself back inside of her as hard as he could and she couldn't suppress the loud moan that followed. After that, his thrusts got faster and rougher, and Sakura was no longer able to hold in her moans of pleasure, her voice echoing off of the halls of the building around them. But still, Sasuke wasn't satisfied with just her moaning alone. He wanted to hear her scream his name.

So he began thrusting his hips at an impossible speed, Sakura's body immediately getting closer to her release as she sunk her nails into his back and began raking them down, her voice finally starting to form actual words of response.

"A-ah! Sasuke-kun! I'm about to—" but her words trailed off as her entire body was overcome by a blinding feeling of euphoria, her legs tightening around Sasuke's waist as she pulled him deeper inside of her.

**

* * *

And it's killin' me when you're away,  
I wanna leave, and I wanna stay  
I'm so confused, so hard to choose  
Between the pleasure and the pain  
And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right  
Even if I try to win the fight  
My heart would overrule my mind  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away**

* * *

She began screaming his name over and over again as she rapidly advanced towards her release, and he smirked at her response, though it was a very short-lived smirk. Sasuke was getting pretty close himself, and the feeling of Sakura's walls clenching around his length was bringing him even closer to his own release.

**

* * *

Not strong enough, strong enough  
Not strong enough, strong enough to stay away  
Not strong enough, strong enough  
And I'm not strong enough to stay away**

* * *

As Sakura was finally driven over the edge, her walls clamped down hard around Sasuke length, the sensation pushing himself over the edge shortly after.

And when it was all done and over with, he decided to return home with her and begin to live again, even though honestly, he wasn't sure anymore how to be alive. But then, that's what he had her for, right? To teach him to live again, and to feel.

-End

**

* * *

**

**A/N: **Alright, so let me know what you guys think :D! R&R!


End file.
